Many of today's working environments give rise to the need for consumable on the go. For example, many breakfast type foods are made to grab and run. However, these types of food stuffs are limited to snack bars, shakes and the like. If a person wanted to have cereal for breakfast the need of using a spoon prohibits the grab and run convenience. Also in times of relaxation, such as but not limited to camping, utensils may be cumbersome to use or not available.
Thus, there still remains in the art a need for a device that allows a user to consume a foodstuff such as cereal that does not involve burdensome use of a spoon. The device needs to be aesthetically pleasing and easy to use. There is also a need in the art for such a device that can withstand the vigorous forces of cleaning and allow ease of storage of both a liquid, such as but not limited to milk, and a food stuff, such as but not limited to cereal.